With the development of society and the improvement of living standard, the aesthetical standard of people is also increasing. Personality and fashion become trendy things in terms of beauty. The hair can be styled in different ways to add to people's beauty. At present, curly hair achieved by means of a hair styling device is one of the most popular hairstyles.
In the case of a traditional hair styling device, the hair generally needs to be wound on a heated metal bar so as to make it curl by means of the high temperature of the metal bar. For example, as disclosed in Chinese patent publication number CN102783803, a curling iron includes a main body, an aluminum tube and other elements, and it further includes a heating element disposed inside the aluminum tube and a first aluminum spring and a second aluminum spring, both of which are disposed on the aluminum tube. When curling hair by using this curling iron, the hair is positioned between the first aluminum spring and the second aluminum spring and then the hair is heated by means of heat conduction, and finally the design will be finalized. Although the curling iron can be used to achieve curly hair, it has the following drawbacks: due to exposure to the heat-conducting aluminum tube and springs thereof, the skin of users could easily get burned during use of the curling iron, especially when the users use it to treat their own hair; and by the use of the heating element in such a way that it operates through heat conduction from the inside out, the hair wound around the aluminum tube first and the hair wound last have different temperatures, as a result of which the innermost hair may easily be damaged due to high temperatures and then lose its luster, and the outer hair cannot easily be shaped. Thus, the styling result is not of the desired quality and looks unnatural.
In view of this, it is necessary to provide a hair styling device producing a good hair curling effect and having better safety characteristics so as to solve the aforementioned technical matters.